


Baby, light my fire

by natsu_maggie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 3p, F/M, M/M, 授权翻译, 支配/服从, 束缚, 法外者们愉♂悦的休闲时光, 调教, 轻微捆绑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_maggie/pseuds/natsu_maggie
Summary: Summary:科莉穿戴假阴茎操翻杰森，杰森乐在其中，而罗伊在帮忙。原作者Notes:短平快的3p小黄文，为黄而黄，没什么其他好说的：）





	Baby, light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> A Chinese translation of  Baby, light my fire by firefight.  
> 翻译授权见原评论。  
> 大家快去给原作者点kudos！！

“我的天啊。”

杰森看着科莉走向床沿，感觉自己内脏融成了一团颤颤巍巍的果冻。她臀部来回摆动的幅度十分催眠，这迫使他将注意力滑向她穿戴的那个东西。紫色的，当然是紫色的。而且非常，非常巨大。

“喜欢这个吗，小杰鸟？”罗伊的手指狠狠地拉扯着他的头发，力道强硬充满掌控欲却并不会弄疼他。他的头枕在好友的大腿上，让弓箭手得以双臂交叉将他的大腿抬过肩膀处，双腿盘坐垫在他的后背下将他整个人钉在原地。一般情况下，杰森很容易就能从这种禁锢中挣脱出来——如果没有撑开杆横在他的膝盖下的话。“特意只为你准备的特殊服务呦。”

他身上一丝不挂。罗伊下身穿了条运动裤，但这对于阻止他腿间硬邦邦的东西顶到杰森脑后并无帮助。而科莉……老天。科莉。

那个穿戴式假阴茎合适极了。杰森敢保证罗伊肯定是搜遍了互联网（以及附近所有他能找到的情趣用品店）才找到了与她如此相配的这件。完美爆炸长达操他妈的八英尺的粗大的、紫色的人造鸡巴，涂满了润滑剂，等待着操进他已经被好好扩张过的后穴里。只是瞥那东西一眼他就克制不住地口舌生津。

“来吧杰。”罗伊继续诱导他，双手向下摸到了他的胸部。“告诉我们的公主你有多想要她。告诉她你多需要她。告诉她你有多么多么渴望被她狠狠操开。”在那手指拧揉一侧的乳尖时他呻吟出声，“叫出来。别忍着声音。我们都知道你这张嘴能淫荡到什么地步。”

“是的，杰森。”神啊，她美得让人移不开眼。他甚至无法分神去看罗伊。“或者，如果你不想出声，我们可以给你戴上口球。”

“嗯——”他呻吟着，肩胛处的肌肉在罗伊的双腿下抽动。“不，科莉。操，科莉，求你。”大部分时候杰森并不反对戴口球这种玩法，但这回他需要发出声音。他希望能被允许叫出来。“我想要你。神啊，我想要，我想要你。求你，操我！”

她被取悦的笑声本身就情色撩人。那是一种低沉又清彻的喉音，就像猫一样。这笑声让他的阴茎硬得发痛，作为对他的诚实的奖赏，罗伊的大拇指轻柔地摩挲着他的乳尖。“既然你这么诚意地要求了，杰森。”

这是一双强而有力的手，掌心因她的能力所带来的热量而火热如燃。 她爬上床，抓住他的脚踝，将他的腿压向他的肩膀直到他整个人弯曲到几乎对折。因为那根让他不得不一直维持双腿大张的撑开杆支在那里，他甚至无法靠屈起双腿来让自己舒服些。这意味着他将一直感受这拉伸给大腿肌肉带来的疼痛。

“天啊。我真爱你们这些蝙蝠家的孩子的柔韧度。”他听到罗伊在从科莉手中接过他的小腿肚时在他耳边低语。“我只是看着你都觉得疼，小杰鸟。但我敢打赌，你爱极了被这样彻底地打开。这样你身体里的每一寸我们都能看得清清楚楚。这景色他妈的棒极了。杰。”

“求求你，”在感觉到假阴茎的头部摩擦着他的穴口时他发出像被呛到一样的呻吟。意识到自己袒露得有多彻底，而自己又多么热爱这种感觉让他忍不住想哭，但最终咬着嘴唇把冲口而出的啜泣咽回了嗓子里。“求你了，科莉！”

她倾身向前，压低身体直到低得能吻上他，她的嘴唇像火焰一般在他的唇上燃烧。他使劲伸手想要触碰她，但没能成功。他如此饥渴地想要触碰科莉，想让自己的手指缠上她温暖丰厚的发丝，或让他的掌心贴上她沉甸甸的、火热的胸脯。接吻让他得以彻底地吞吃她，在唇舌交缠间尝到她的味道。

“操，就是这样。给他，公主，让他把每一寸都好好地吞下去。”罗伊饥渴地说。杰森只能想象他的表情，因为现在科莉占据了他的全部视野，一边用她的唇舌支配他一边让假阴茎插了进来。这东西就像他渴望的那样又大又粗，因被特殊的能加温的润滑液润泽而变得和她的皮肤一样温暖，这让他忍不住想象如果科莉真的有自己的阴茎她现在会是什么感受。老天，这根东西点燃了他，让他本就已紧绷到极限的敏感神经被架在欲火上炙烤，将他焚化成灰，几乎要到达极乐。

“求——”他试着去说完整的词句，但在她用牙齿啃吻他的下巴，罗伊用手攥紧他的脚踝并用大腿紧压着他的肩膀与手臂时忍不住叫了出来。“求你，我想要你，求你给我。上帝，操我，科莉！”

她闻起来像香辛料，像肉桂，像红辣椒，热辣又充满异国风情，栖身于他的肢体之间。她的笑声仿佛仙乐，她如火把般炽热的手指紧抓着他的臀部。她在他耳边低语，“为了你，杰森。什么都行。”

不存在什么循序渐进。没有逐渐建立的节奏，没有温柔，起码这次没有。科莉操人的方式就像她的战斗：勇猛，充满力量，毫不留情，让杰森从内到外都被焚烧殆尽。每一次撞入他身体的抽插都像是用尽全力的最后一操，她不停变换着冲刺的角度直至找到让他放声尖叫的那一点。这个岛屿基地上除了他们以外没有任何其他人，这个认知给了他们尽情投入的安全感。

杰森看着她支起身体，目光追随着她背部向上扬起的弧度，她光裸的胸部摇动的轨迹，以及她在他头顶上亲吻罗伊的场景。他徒劳地试图并拢双腿，但横杆让他不得不维持双腿大张的姿势而上帝啊，这让他兴奋了。这种无助的境地让他真正地、彻底地兴奋了起来，让他忍不住发出渴求的呜咽。这种什么都做不了，无法移动，无法抬屁股甚至不能触碰自己的境地让他的阴茎兴奋得抽动。只有极少数人能让他允许自己暴露如此脆弱的一面，而罗伊和科莉毫无疑问高居榜首。

“再用点力，操，求你，再用力！”他乞求她，被罗伊紧紧掌握着的双腿忍不住颤抖，耳边充斥着头顶上罗伊和科莉的湿吻发出的啧啧声响。科莉呻吟着操进他的身体里，假阴茎的束带随着她的每次撞击狠狠地勒紧她的下体摩擦她的阴蒂。杰森敢用整个韦恩集团打赌那部分束带已经被她的体液浸透了，这画面激得他克制不住地想象起在科莉操完他后他要如何舔干净那被体液浸软了的皮革，也许还要像吃糖一样吸吮那硕大的假阴茎。神啊，他愿意在罗伊操他的时候也这么做一遍。

这幻想将他推上了高潮。假阴茎不断抽插着撞击他的前列腺，视野中那两人在他身上交缠着亲吻，再加上幻想——这太超过了。甚至不需要他们分出手指来照顾他的阴茎他就忍不住射了，温热、湿黏的精液在他和科莉的腹部上洒得到处都是。他觉得自己大概是没忍住声音喊出来了，因为科莉和罗伊同时与对方分开低头看向了他，罗伊赞许地吹了声口哨。

“上帝啊小杰鸟，你应该先提醒我的。我想看你高潮。”他放下了杰森的左腿，用大拇指扫过他的唇角，让指腹滑进年轻人的口腔里拨开他的嘴唇。“你高潮的样子太他妈棒了。”

科莉减缓了撞击的速度。杰森呻吟着，舌头打着转舔舐着口中的手指，然后昂起头枕回了罗伊裤裆处，让罗伊呻吟出声。“要怪就怪科莉。”在罗伊的大拇指滑出他的嘴唇后他哑着嗓子开口，“她操人操得太他妈带劲了。”

他听到了科莉的笑声，她给了他一个吻当做奖赏。“你太可爱了，杰森。希望你还没有耗尽体力，因为我们还有好多要做的呢。”

“放心，没有。”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，他的双腿在打颤，后穴随着假阴茎抽插的节奏收缩着。“我、啊——要陪你们的话我有的是力气。”

“那很好。”现在是罗伊在说话了，“因为科莉会一直操你操到她高潮、操到你又硬起来为止。而那时，杰鸟……”他屏住呼吸，软掉的阴茎抽动着，聆听着弓箭手接下来的话语。

“就轮到我了。”

杰森只能因即将到来的第二轮发出期待的呻吟。


End file.
